El álbum
by LoveFan1
Summary: Un lindo regalo de la abuela de Ally que involucra a Austin...


**Hola este es mi nuevo One-Short espero que les guste. :)**

**N/A: Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen.**

El Álbum

Austin estaba acostado en su cama con su guitarra tocando acordes al azar, estaba muy aburrido porque no podía salir con nadie ya que Dez estaba con gripe y tenía que hacer reposo, Trish estaba trabajando, por primera vez se estaba esmerando en su trabajo y Ally estaba con visita de sus abuelos paternos que vivían en Nueva York y que venían a visitarla una vez al año.

Las horas no pasaban mas entonces se decidió cantar algo para pasar el tiempo un poco.

_Ella vive en mí__  
__como una canción__  
__que alimenta los oídos de mi corazón__  
__Ella vive en mí__  
__en cada despertar en mis sueños__  
__y secretos aun sin revelar___

_Y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa__  
__y ante su abismo me dejo caer___

_Es ella la que lleva al cielo de la mano__  
__la que me quiere tal y como soy__  
__esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía__  
__Es ella la que me resalta toda mi locura__  
__esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida__  
__la que cura mis heridas con sus besos__  
__a donde siempre regreso___

_Ella vive en mí__  
__como la pasión que acelera__  
__los latidos de mi corazón__  
__Ella vive en mí__  
__en cada poro de mi piel y__  
__no hay nada que mis ganas pueda detener___

_Y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa__  
__y ante su abismo me dejo caer…___

_Es ella la que lleva al cielo de la mano__  
__la que me quiere tal y como soy__  
__esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía__  
__Es ella la que resalta toda mi locura__  
__esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida__  
__la que cura mis heridas con sus besos__  
__a donde siempre regreso___

_Porque ella vive en mi__  
__Ella vive en mi…__  
__La que me quiere tal y como soy__  
__esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía__  
__es ella la que resalta toda mi locura__  
__esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida__  
__la que cura mis heridas con sus besos__  
__a donde siempre regreso___

_Porque ella vive en mi__  
__Ella vive en mi..._

Cuando termino de cantar la canción entro Ally con su sonrisa hermosa que ella siempre tenía, su ojos se desviaron de su mirada para mirar que ella traía un cuaderno, pero no su cancionero como siempre este era distinto. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando ella le habló.

-Hola rubio lindo… - Dijo Ally coqueteando con él.

- Hola castaña hermosa.- Dijo Austin siguiendo el juego. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste, pero ¿Qué no es que venía tu abuela a visitarte?- Pregunto Austin.

- Si me vino a visitar, pero vine a pasar el rato contigo, para que veas que no me olvide de ti- Ally le respondió en tono dulce.

- Ahh… entonces si no te olvidaste de mi necesito una prueba-

-¿Que prueba necesitas?-

- Un beso-

Ally sonrió y se sentó en la cama y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego de eso se acostó junto a él en su cama, Austin dejo la guitara alado de la cama para abrazarla.

-No quiero invadirte con preguntas pero ¿cómo entraste? y ¿qué tienes en los brazos?- Dijo confundido Austin.

- Toque timbre y tu mamá me atendió y te llamo pero tú estabas tan concentrado en tu canción que seguramente no la oíste, y ella me dijo que subiera a tu cuarto y aquí estoy Jaja… Ahh y esto es un regalo que me trajo mis abuelos, es un álbum para que yo llene con foto de mis últimos años de secundaria- Dijo Ally mostrando un gran cuaderno de color rosa con decorado de color dorado, y en el medio tenia la frases "Los Mejores Años"

- Ahh… y quien va a hacer la primera persona en tu álbum- Dijo Austin con cierta ilusión.

- Pues es obvia la respuesta de quien va ser, Owen **(1) **el siempre me ha apoyado- Dijo Ally mirando su reacción-

Ohh… Qué bien- Dijo Austin con desilusión, mirando para la ventana triste.

-Es una broma tonto, obvio que vas a ser vos, sos la persona más importante que yo tengo, vos me ayudaste a superar mi pánico escénico, me enseñaste a amar como nunca he amado a una persona, quizás tengo una o que otra pelea como toda pareja, porque somos totalmente opuesto pero eso hace que lo nuestro funcione… Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que vine, traje una cámara, para sacarme una foto y ponerla en el álbum como la persona que amo.

-Yo también te amo siempre cuando me miras me pierdo en tu hermosa sonrisa, y con tus besos curas todos mis heridas, y espero que vos seas la que me acompañe el resto de mi vida, yo se que vos me querés tal cual como soy yo y con vos nunca hay amargura, siempre hay alegría…por cierto sos buena haciendo bromas, caí como un tonto ¿No?- Dijo Austin riéndose.

-Si como un completo tonto… pero eres un tonto muy lindo- Y con eso se besaron apasionadamente, Austin se acomodo y la puso debajo de él besándola, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y se volvieron a besar, se separaron lentamente y se quedaron tocando sus frentes.

-Mejor tenemos que parar porque esta mi mamá y si no escucha que hablemos va a subir sin pensarlo dos veces…-

Ally se rió ante ese comentario y se pusieron en la posición inicial.

-A ver posa para algunas fotos Súper Estrella- Dijo Ally poniendo la cámara frente a ellos.

La primera foto salieron ellos sonriendo, la segundo Austin besando la mejilla de Ally mientras que ella ponía cara de sorprendida y la tercera foto los dos besándose como toda una pareja enamorada.

-Sí que hacemos una buena pareja- Dijo Austin mirando las fotos que habían sacado.

-Sí, sobre eso la canción que cantaste, era sobre mí- Ally pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Si era sobre vos, tú siempre vas a vivir en mí, cuando pienso en ti, me inspiro, ¿sabes por qué?-

-No… ¿por qué?-

-Porque vos sos mi musa, mi inspiración, mi música y el amor de mi vida-

-Yo ciento lo mismo por vos Austin, Te Amo- Ally se acerca cada vez más.

-Yo también te amo- y se besaron, Austin y Ally tuvieron muchos recuerdos que poner en su en ese álbum de fotos él era su álbum favorito… bueno más bien el segundo favorito ya que el favorito número uno era uno que tenía el título de "Nuestra Boda".

**Bueno eso es todo, fue el ultimo Fanfic del año, espero que les allá gustado.**

**(1) La mascota de Ally que aparece en el episodio Mi TAB & Mi Mascota.**

**Solo queda decir…. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que la pases lindo con su familia y amigos :) **


End file.
